The Goodbye That (Almost) Never Was
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Just something I thought up in 44 minutes. Tradegy...Yukari x Miho here...
I wrote this VERY quickly. I had VERY little time (less then 42 mins, yes I was counting...Shhhh xD) but I wanted to put this together, that and inspiration hit me - Later! I don't own GuP (but then again that's obvious!)

* * *

Title: _**The Goodbye That Never Was.**_

Miho laid on her bed. She had just taken her medication like normal. She blinked. "Hang...On..." She whispered, getting worried about her slurred voice. "Did I...Ov..." She felt her eyes closing very slowly. 'Shit...HELP! Someone! ANYONE!'

She felt her eyes close as the rain outside hit the ground. There was no thunder or lightning today. Just rain.

Miho could feel the air on her skin becoming warmer...This was a major warning alarm in her head: The air in her flat had been 10 degress celcius. So very cold. The fact it was becoming warmer...Meant only one thing - Her skin was getting cold...She was in fact. She hated to admit it, but the fact kept hitting her...

Miho Nishizumi. Barely above the age of 17 (her birthday had only been LAST WEEK!). Was dieing.

She felt her breathing slow right down, she couldn't feel much. She felt her conciousness start to slip.

"Miho. Honey. It's time to let go..."

Miho could see her dad in her closed eye vision. "D...DAD!?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is me Miho. I died trying to come to see you..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Yet another calamity...In the fact of Humanity its nothing, I don't think your mother will be sad either...But I'm shocked...How-"

Miho lowered her head (Well, you get what I mean). "I think I took an overdose. Instead of the usual...I took 4 times...Then I felt tired..."

He smiled sadly at her. "Well, that's rather stupid isn't it?"

Miho began to cry. "B-But Dad! I didn't KNOW!" She began to cry very heavily. "N...Now I've failed...Failed at the one thing I wanted more then anything!"

He tilted his head. "And what was that Miho?"

She looked at him. "I wanted Maho and mother to stop fighting, and for us three to be more of a family! If I had known you were gone! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" She screamed but he walked over to her calm as anything.

He wrapped her in his arms. "Shhhh...Miho..."

Miho poured her emotions into her tears. "It took everything...I got my school to the top of the championship! I nearly had everything! WHY!"

He sighed. "Miho, there are times when life takes away the best of us from the rest. The fact that it took you-"

Miho looked up at him. "Is a sign that I'm apart of-"

He nodded. "I think so...I don't want to be sure and then get it wrong...But I think so"

Miho looked down. "I have one more request...Before I have to go with you..."

He tilted his head again. "Go on..."

Miho looked up at him. "I want to see Yukari..."

He looked up. "Normally, they wouldn't allow it" He saw his daughter lower her head in despair but he smiled still. "But..." He saw her shoot her head up again, "I'll give you the last of my life energy here on Earth to see her again...Tell her. I know you have been wanting too. Just remember - I can't remind you once I do this. Simply because I'll be gone up there" He pointed up. "Now...Miho...There's someone approaching your flat...Good luck"

Miho smiled sadly. "Thank you Dad...Will I see you again?"

He chuckled. "Since when have you been able to get rid off me?"

Miho giggled. "Never?"

He nodded. "Correct. Now tell her. You have 5 minutes..." He sighed. "Best I could do"

Miho smiled. "Its good enough, father, I'll see you up there"

He disappeared with a smile.

[Back to Oorai School-Ship, Yukari Akiyama...Skipping to Miho's address/Flat location]

'I can't WAIT to tell Miho about the news of the upgrades to the Panzer IV! That and my little...Uhhh...Confession...and we're GOLDEN!' She smiled brodly but then it dropped as she walked up the stairs, a strange smell coming to her nose.

"What...In..."

She looked at Miho's door (the closest one to the stairs) and noticed the smell was coming from there. "Miho! You in!?" She headbutted her head on the door. "Well, duh of course she's in! I'd have to be stupid not to-"

"YUKARI!"

Yukari's eyes went wider then saucers, Miho ONLY used that voice when she was:

1) Scared of something

2) Shouting at Yukari because of something she said

3) Being pushed to do something she didn't want to do

4) There had been an accident

Or the dreaded (and in Yukari's mind NEVER used):

5) She was dieing.

Yukari instantly was at the door in seconds again (after rubbing her sore head). "MIHO!"

Yukari looked at the door handle and tried to open it. "Fucking lock...Stay where you are! Are you near the door!?"

Miho held her eyes open, she had less then 3 and half minutes left.

"Yukari...Hurry! I can't..."

Yukari was now starting to panic - It was DEFINATELY 1 AND 3...This was a MAJOR issue!

"Miho! TALK TO ME! MIHO! FUCK'S SAKE! Cover your ears!"

"I...I can't...I can...Yuk..."

Yukari threw off her schoolbag and wrenched out her shovel (Why she carried THAT thing with her HERE, but THANK FUCK she did!), slamming it into the door time and again. She didn't give a shit that people were waking up...She HAD to help Miho! She was always - No - She IS her number one priority!

When the door broke open, aside from the collateral noise that had the whole block of flats concerned, Yukari was instantly inside (casting the shovel aside).

She looked to the right where the medication had been. Her eyes widened. "Fuck..."

"1...and a half minutes...I can't...Yukari...Where are you..." Came Miho's voice from the bedroom she had.

Yukari raced to Miho's bedroom door...Which was locked.

"FUCK'S SAKE MIHO! Next time-" She went back and picked up her shovel again. "KEEP YOUR BEDROOM DOOR UNLOCKED!"

Yukari kept hitting the door with the shovel, but found that the door wouldn't budge. So, she had another idea. "That's IT! I'm officially going to terrorise this door!" She pulled back her VERY heavy leather right boot and kicked the door open. "FUCK YOU DOOR!"

She was by Miho's bedside in seconds...She grabbed Miho's hand...Too check for a sign...ANY sign that she was still with them...But...

Reality is cruel...

Life is evil...

Yet, Yukari couldn't believe it. She wanted to believe...She wanted to believe her lovely friend was still alive. She was still with her...They'd go on dates and such...They'd be together forever...

It wasn't to be.

Not that day.

"No...No...No...No...No...No...No..." Yukari repeated over and over, time after time. Tears falling down her face. "No...Why...Why did this happen..." She cast her gaze over to the medication. "I...I can't live without you Miho...She went to her schoolbag and pulled out a ball bearing gun (Or BB Gun for short) and loaded it with two of the pills that Miho swallowed (Small yet they were 200mg EACH - Hey, blame medical "science").

Yukari gulped as she stood up straight. "I will NEVER leave your side Nishizumi-dono...Even if I have to be reincarnated far away from you...I PROMISE I'll always find a way back..."

Miho (standing in her angel form - To which Yukari couldn't see) shook her head, nearly trying to help her, but her dad held her back. "No..."

Miho gulped. "Yukari...I know you-"

Her dad coughed. "You didn't know just how much she loves you. She won't go a single MOMENT without you. Whenever you weren't there she'd be crying."

"Then...What about when she didn't know me?" Miho questioned.

Yukari (who had the gun to the inside of her mouth now) took in a deep breath, and as if hearing Miho's exact words, "I always watched Panzerfahren on the TV...You were my focus...My life...But...Too see you dead like this...I...I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

[Epilouge - Five Weeks Later]

After hearing the news about both Miho and Yukari's death = The Oorai "Team" for Tankery stopped all activity...Even schoolwork.

Years past by...and still the ship sails.

One lone girl stands by the grave which Miho and Yukari were given on the ship. One person who stayed on the ship even after the news reached her - The news had hit her harder then a LOT of others. She had personally grown in so many ways...Yet, here she was laying flowers with tears in her eyes.

Looking up a girl with blonde hair looked into the eyes of a taller one.

"Its time we went inside"

She nodded. "I know Nonna. It's just...I never thought they would..."

Nonna took Katyusha's hand and led her into the flat's (which had been changed around and such obviously). "We can't change the past Katyusha..."

Katyusha glanced over her shoulder at the graves as the same kind of rain began to fall on them.

"We can only change the future"

Miho and Yukari's angels were standing on top of the graves, watching as Katyusha walked back inside with Nonna.

"Thank you Miho"

Miho turned to her. "For what? All I managed to do was get you killed and then you wanted to eat and have 'FUN!' as you put it!"

Yukari giggled, "That's not all...You know...I am thankful...To you...For always being there for me...I love you Miho..."

Miho smiled. "I love you too Dummy. And, you're welcome Yukari"

A booming voice came down to them. "DINNER!"

"I'll see you upstairs for dinner!" Yukari took off into the sky in...Quite a hurry.

"OI! NO FAIR!" Miho smirked playfully. "Not if I get there first! CHEATER!"

The two took off into the sky. Not as seperate people. Not as seperate lives...But they would live in eternity:

 _Together._


End file.
